


Сухпаёк

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Mey_Chan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Violence, жестокость, насильственная аутофагия
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: "Ты же говорил, что у советских солдат херовый сухпаёк. Вот, специально тебе приготовили".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Арты R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Сухпаёк

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к [драбблу "Сухпаёк".](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090026)

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/f0cdcs.jpg)


End file.
